Fox
General Information Totemist|culture = Chiwere (Siouan)|tech_group = North American|government = Native|tag = FOX|rank = Duchy|capital = Michigan (945) (until 1650) Sauk (912) (1650 - February 10, 1763, October 9, 1763 - October 5, 1813) |development = Start: 4}} is a Totemist Chiwere native tribe located in the Michigan area, Great Lakes region, of the North America; present at the start of the 'Pre-Roman-Parthian War' era. At the beginning of the starting year of 2, the tribe will neighbor no countries besides uncolonized native land, and it also borders Lake Michigan in the northwest. The tribe will be temporarily annexed by Protestant on February 10, 1763, but will be released from the European kingdom on October 9, 1763. However, the North American tribe will be permanently annexed and unplayable for the rest of the timeline on October 5, 1813 by the Secular . Great Britain, France, Potawatomi, Sioux, Miami, Ottawa Decisions Strategy Overview The interest one might have in Fox is probably due to its powerful starting ideas, especially military ideas (which are actually superior to French and Prussian one in sheer firepower). However, Fox is for the first part a native tribe, meaning that, as of Dharma, Fox cannot make any government reform until it steps out of its tribal system, and secondly because doing the first one is disadvantageous to their expansion attempt (since the colonist from their tribal ideas is lost upon modernizing). There are two way to play as Fox, as of Dharma : * The Limited expansion/full institutions and tech way, which consists of reforming near the mesoamerican tribes and realms as quick as possible to be on par with the conquering Europeans; they'll be surprised when they come evicting you only to be answered by metal totems spitting fiery and brass death for a fascist government, but they'll still get to colonize what you haven't nicked with your exploration/development ideas. * The unlimited expansion/technologically backward way, which consists of blobbing the entirety of the Americas in your ridiculously orange map color without reforming using only one colonizer. You'll get a few hundreds development points more this way than the other, but don't expect the Europeans to go easy on you when they come with their cholera-filled bed sheets. Limited expansion/full institutions and tech way This method consists of basically using the migration mechanics from your native tribe government to rush toward the uppermost state of the Totonac tribe. Your migration should be done to encourage fighting with more or less powerful tribes of natives for the glorious "Show strength" casus belli reward along the way. With this, you'll certainly get all native ideas done before actually meeting your dysfunctional, warlike cousins to the South. Once there, you are advised to take a look on the government type map mode. Try spotting those realms with Autocratic government; those guys know how to write, which means that conquering them all before reforming is a big no-no. Conquer all of Mesoamerica except for one province of autocrats. How? Just overwhelm them with sheer native numbers. That is all. Once this is done, reform your religion, and then conquer the last poor province. Increase development in your provinces while still encouraging institutions and technological advancements. Your army is now relatively useless (except for the occasional foolish cousin who wants to become a duchy, or the ACTUAL cousin who wants to become duke of your realm). Converting to Nahuatl using rebels is good, the morale bonus can be stacked with your ideas for a 3'0% morale bonus in total'. I'd advise picking salic monarchy as a government reform instead of autocracy. Salic monarchies have the awesome ability to break apart a realm in two or three, meaning that you can exponentially boost the development of the entire mesoamerican subcontinent and also get low autonomy to get reforms quicker, on the drawback of leaving the entire other realms autonomous and probably pissed at you, and maybe not having the same ideas you had at start (it can still be pretty cool to turn into Toltec '''or '''Teotihuacan or Maya). You just then have to conquer it all back come the 1400's when the provinces you've let your cousins administrate will get juicy. Using exploration/development ideas will be a blessing, along with offensive, defensive and quality ideas come the time to actually teach those white (or maybe muslims, or indians; these days, the later tends to happen) devils not to mess with plumed grenadiers. Unlimited expansions/technologically backward way The core of this technique is simple : Using migration mechanics, get all of your native ideas. Then settle down in a cozy 8 development province and just grow like the cancer you know your orange spot truly is. All technology except military is useless; all development boosting, meaningless; colonize everything in sight; get colonies without colonizers, if you have the ducats. Just max out spreading chiwere culture to the four winds, put your states in the mesoamerican provinces you'll eventually blob like we both know you will. Do not give a single fancy for government reforms, since obviously you can't even get them. The goal of this strategy is to become an unnofficial "grand duchy", since you'll end up, by the 1400's, with 2000 or 3000 developments. Obviously, the first thing you'll do when an European will land next to your magnificent orange tumor will be to reform. The next thing you'll do is bully the European settlers and colonial nations with your overwhelming strength and strike-speed, and steal everything they built and paid for, justifying it officially by saying that Clan Jumping Fish had an ancestral graveyard in every provinces on the continent, somehow. As stated above, you might want to get colonial ideas and military ideas to overwhelm the Europeans and also take a piece of the African Cake, like it's your manifest destiny to. Also maybe spread the light and freedom of '''communism '''to those poor backward Muslims. The choice at this point is entirely yours. Fox Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -1.00 National Unrest ** -20.0% Migration Cooldown * Ambition: ** +20% Morale of Armies * Ideas: ** Meskwaki: *** 50.0% Hostile Core-Creation Cost on us ** Great Lakes: *** +20.0% National Manpower Modifier ** Algonquian Languages: *** +3.00 Diplomatic Reputation ** Resistance to New France: *** +10.0% Discipline ** Fox and Wolf Rivers: *** +20.0% Global Trade Power ** Tama County: *** +10.0% National Tax Modifier ** Code Talkers: *** +10.0% Infantry Combat Ability Category:Countries Category:North American countries Category:Siouan countries Category:Totemist countries Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War Category:Chiwere countries Category:North American (Tech) Category:Native countries